


Katie

by BleedingInkBeatingHeart



Series: Slayer Number Three [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Arrow Pre Season 2, BAMF Felicity Smoak, Crossover, F/M, Felicity Smoak is a Good Mom, Pre-Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingInkBeatingHeart/pseuds/BleedingInkBeatingHeart
Summary: The kid was an orphan, and Felicity hadn't really belonged until she was a Scooby. Obviously, she adopted her.
Relationships: Felicity Smoak & Spike, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak
Series: Slayer Number Three [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700785
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Katie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! quick reminder that this was written before we knew anything about Felicity's background. I tried to include a little bit of what I knew here.

* * *

Felicity was happy for the time she had off after the Glades fell. It was so much fun to train the Slayerettes for longer than two weeks at a time, and they looked up to her so much more than that first group had. Some had even taken to calling her mom.

One of those slayerettes was Katie. Katie had blonde hair and glasses to hide her true abilities just like Felicity. Katie was incredibly intelligent and had skipped a few grades just like Felicity. Unlike Felicity, she was an orphan. Her parents had died in a car crash when she was six.

Felicity had been the one to go get her when she was called. Katie had been eight and living in a home for girls in Florida. Felicity adopted her as her own and took her back to the house in Cambridge gladly. Most people believed that she Katie was her little sister despite the fact that she called her mom, which was fine by Felicity. The less people in her shit the better.

When Felicity moved to Starling City, Katie had been excited to leave Cambridge in hopes that the change of scenery would make Felicity finally date again. The whole Cooper situation had been a bitch, and her mom hadn’t forgiven herself since it happened. Not to mention the fact that she changed everything about herself. Felicity had placed Katie in online school with the other slayerettes at the time because it was easier than having to explain to the Starling City elitists why her almost ten year was in the seventh grade.

When the slayerettes attacked Katie, that was when she knew they were dark.

When they refused to acknowledge her because of her job at Queen Consolidated, that was when she knew they couldn’t be rehabilitated.

When they kidnapped Katie and strung her up on a wall, that was when she knew it was time to kill them.

A couple of nice demons helped her, but ultimately, she was the one who fired the arrow that ended their lives.

Katie went with her to England to mourn and recover, and Felicity decided it was probably time to have Katie stay at with New Watchers Council. They’d argued for days before Felicity put her foot down, demanding that she just needed to keep Katie safe for as long as she could be safe. That was final.

Willow would teleport Katie into Starling City once week from England, so they could spend time together. She’d call every night before Katie went to bed. They’d video chat every other day. When Spike officially moved into the apartment, Katie had argued with them about safety and Spike’s control. They’d both rolled their eyes at her concern, but Felicity and Spike both made sure to store a ton of blood bags in Spike’s fridge and her own fridge.

Katie was the first person outside of the Scoobies that Felicity told about Oliver. Even then, she only did it to explain why Katie had to go patrolling with ‘Uncle’ Spike instead of her mom. Katie still felt slightly uncomfortable around the souled vampire because he gave her the wiggins, but he was always nice to her, and she knew he loved being around her mom.

After the Glades fell, they’d gathered for training in England to take Felicity’s mind off the situation.

Felicity put her arm around Katie saying, “Look at you. A freshman at twelve. It’s okay to slow down if you want. Nobody will judge you.”

Katie rolled her eyes. “I’m doing great, and you skipped grades.”

“I did, but I also didn’t have all the slaying stuff going on when I was skipping grades. That came after I’d already skipped.”

“I’m fine. Not stressed at all, and no one even lets me patrol alone. Willow says I have to be fifteen before I can go solo.”

Felicity smiled. “Good. Now, come on. I have to go train some of the newbies. I’m only here for two months and then I have to go back and start looking for Oliver.”

Katie furrowed her brow. “Why’d he leave? Doesn’t he know how irresponsible it is to abandon his post and his team?”

Felicity stopped and turned to look at Katie. “I’m sure he’s aware on some level. Here’s the thing, Oliver is the type of person to think that it’s all on him. When he thinks of our team as a team, he’s the leader and it’s his crusade. Digg and I are just the tagalongs who can leave whenever they want to. In our line of work and by that I mean slaying, we can’t do what Oliver is doing. We can’t run from our lives because we’re grieving. That’s how demons take over and how robots get built. We can’t do it because we have a responsibility.”

The twelve year old frowned. “But he has a responsibility too.”

Felicity bit her lip sadly. “You’re right, but you remember when the slayerettes in Starling had to be executed.” Her daughter nodded. “You remember how we had to leave for a while before I could come back fresh and ready to go.” She nodded again. “Hopefully, this is the part where he’s figuring his shit out, and he’s gonna came back with a fresh new attitude.” Felicity sighed. “I hope you will never experience what Oliver is right now. Oliver lost his best friend in the world when the Glades fell. When something like that happens, it eats at you.”

Katie looked down before saying, “Have you ever experienced something like it, Mom?”

Felicity nodded slowly. “When I thought Spike had died, we had already left Sunnydale. When we arrived in England, I went to my cottage, cleared off the couch, and laid there for about four days before Dawn and Buffy came to drag me out. Then I drank… I drank a lot, and then Xander came and lectured to me about liver disease and child abuse. That woke me up, and I started contributing again.”

Katie swallowed. “I feel bad for Oliver.”

“Me too, Kates.” Felicity put her arm around her and they started walking again. “Me too.”

* * *


End file.
